Secret love part 5
by Donnamosslymann
Summary: Mark tells samantha about the threat against them , Steve spots something between his dad and Samantha


DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DIAGNOSIS MURDER , SAMANTHA WEISS BELONGS TO ME.

This is part 4 of secret love , you will have to read from the beginning to understand the story.

Samantha was getting ready for dinner with Mark, he had insisted on cooking for her . She still was nervous , she had already made love to him many times in the last 24 hours and yet she was having trouble deciding what she should wear . She rummaged through her closet and kept trying on different items of clothing .

'Ugh too plain '

'Too ugly '

'Goddammit , it shouldn't this hard' she huffed she was in a black laced bra and mid length skirt , she desperately wanted to impress him. Just as she was picking up another article of clothing there was a knock on her door . She grabbed a near by yankee's shirt and put it on.

"Yes, " she answered trying to see who was at the door.

"Delivery for a Samantha Weiss " said the man behind the door.

" Just a second " she unlatched the door and let the man in.

"Sign here please " the man said as he was carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you" she said taking the huge bouquet . She closed the door and set the flowers on her kitchen counter . She noticed a card attached to them. She smiled thinking it was mark who sent them . She opened the card .

" **To Samantha , soon we will be together forever , I have been watching you for awhile and I will see you soon** "-you know who

Well, that was and odd greeting she thought . But a wonderful gesture no less. She went back to her room and once again tried to pick out something to wear for tonight .

—-

Mark was in the kitchen , he had known Samantha was a big lover of seafood so what better way to show off his cooking skills than with shrimp scampi . It was 7:30 and he needed to get ready as well. He was in a blue polo shirt , a nice pair of jeans. And a sports coat . He was a nervous wreck , nervous for many reasons not just the fact she was coming over , but he had to tell her about everything that was going on . Everything from the threats ... to wanting her to stay with him until they could figure out who was doing this . And he had no idea where to start . This was the first time in 10 years that he had feelings for someone since his wife passed away and it scared him , he couldn't lose her like he lost Catherine . It would destroy him. There was a knock on his door , he walked up to answer it , and a huge grin was splashed on his face.

"Hi" Samantha smiled , she was in a simple turtleneck , and well dressed jeans .

"You look incredible " came out of marks mouth . She laughed , she wasn't normally used to being complimented.

" So do you , and something smells incredible " she could smell the food coming through the air .

" Why thank you " he teased, knowing she was referring to the dinner .

They sat down and talked while eating the dinner mark had prepared . About 30 minutes later they where done and she helped him put the dishes away . They retreated to the den , where they both sat on the couch . He took ahold of her hand and looked into those blue eyes that captured him .

" Thank you for coming over " Mark said in a soft voice.

" Thank you for the invite ... and for the flowers " she smiled.

"Flowers?" He cocked his head .

" I got flowers ...this afternoon from you … didn't I ?" God she was embarrassed what if he wasn't the one who sent them .

"I mean I probably should have sent you some , but I didn't send you flowers... did they say anything ?" There was a panic is his voice , was the person who sent her these flowers the same person who was stalking her.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing ... I assumed they where from you … there was a card attached talking about how you wanted to make me yours and that you'll see me soon" she was rambling .

" Sam ... I have to tell you something and I don't know how you'll take it but you need to know" he sighed out loud . Panic set in ... great this thing whatever they had was going to be over before it even started .

" Mark don't ... I should go " she got up but he grabbed her hand and forced her to sit down .

"Please listen to me ... there was a reason Steve called me down to the station ." His eyes gazed on her.

"There has been death threats ... against me .… and you "

He was staring at her now . "Me? Why on earth would anyone want to threaten me ? I'm just an assistant !" She couldn't believe what she was hearing .

" I don't know but I know that Steve will find out who this bastard is and I can promise you , we will take care of this , I'm not going to let anything happen to you " he was adamant about what he was saying . He wouldn't let anything or anyone harm her.

" Mark... who would do this " she was panicked .

" I don't know ... is there anyone you can think that would want to hurt you ? Maybe an ex boyfriend ?" He was trying to get some answers .

" Mark I've barely dated and I doubt anyone in my past wants me dead ..." she was shaking her head thinking, was there someone who wanted her dead ?

" I think its best if you stay here with me until we figure this out " he wasn't going to take no for answer this was her safety .

" Oh Mark I don't ... I don't think that's a good idea ..." she started getting up.

" Why not ?" He wanted to know.

" Well, for one... after last night and this morning do you honestly think that's a good idea , Steve lives here with you " her mind was racing.

"He suggested it , and I agree... even if you and I weren't involved I'd still insist on it " he got up as well and now was face to face with her.

" I'm not gonna have a say in this aren't I " she smiled .

He reached a hand out and caressed her cheek.

" No , not when it comes to your safety you're going to have trust me . And don't worry about Steve we don't have to tell him until your ready" he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

She looked at him with nothing but love , no man had ever try to protect her the way Mark had tried to do. She didn't know when she truly fell for him but it was pretty soon after she started working for him. God work, if this got out , she would for sure lose her job , and what about Mark? Mayne should she quit , she thought.

"Mark... maybe its best if I quit" she said with sad eyes.

"Why ? Why would you do that ?"

,

" I don't give a damn about that right now ...I do give a damn about your safety , please let me take care of you , and help you until we actually know what we are dealing with, " Mark was now pleading.

She took a deep breath , she had a decision to make this wasn't going to be easy. She knew Mark wanted to protect her and that was noble, but if she stayed she knew they where likely to get caught and then what? People wouldn't understand , people would assume the worst. She was exactly 43 years younger than would peoples reaction be? What would Steve's reaction be?

"If I agree to this ... as much as I would want to , we can't stay in the same room , we cannot have Steve find out " this was going to suck.

" I completely understand , all I care about is your safety," as long as she was close by that was all he cared about.

"Mark I'm scared " she whispered , he immediately wrapped his arms around her , he led her back to the couch. They sat down holding each-other they where silent for a few minutes.

" Want to watch a movie , Steve won't be home for a while " he suggested.

"Sure" she cuddled more into him , watching him grab the remote they where searching for something to watch. They finally settled on the classic "Sunset Blvd" it had been one of her favorite films. Somewhere throughout the movie she fell asleep on Mark. He noticed this and smiled , he brought a hand to wipe the pieces of hair that was in her face. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and soon was asleep himself.

Steve was on his way home , it had been a very long day what with dealing with the death threats against his father and his assistant he was beyond exhausted. He still had no leads , and if Samantha accepted his offer to stay with him and his father he was going to need to talk to her. He pulled up to the driveway of the house and he got out his car. He entered the house and called for his father.

"Dad are you here ?" his voice echoed , he walked into the den and was taken aback at what he was seeing. His father had his arms wrapped tightly around Sam. There legs where tangled , and Sam had her head on Marks chest.

"Shit" he sighed , he didn't know what was going on , maybe it was just innocent , maybe it wasn't but he was sure going to ask his father about it , but right now he was beat and just wanted to head to bed.


End file.
